The World's Most Lukewarm Night
by khdayskh1314
Summary: It's the end of the year dance for Xion and Roxas. Suddenly, out of the blue, she sees something that brings her to the verge of tears. All told in Xion's PoV. Oneshot.


**Im depressed. **

**Today was the last day of school. Had to say goodbye to a lot of people. And my crush. This oneshot fanfic is kind of based on something that happened this Tuesday but I didn't kiss anyone… sadly. Still waiting for my first.**

**I haven't had anyone beta read this.**

**Also for those people who are waiting for new chaps for my other stories, ill be in Korea for the next two months so I probable wont be able to post anything, ill still keep writing tho! Ill promise that ill post a lot of stuff when I come back on july of 2012!**

* * *

/ **The world's most lukewarm night\**

"Screw this!" I said aloud.

"What?" My friend said to me. The music in the room was extremely loud.

I shook my head. "Never mind," I said even though she didn't hear me.

I had almost given up looking for Roxas. There were only fifteen minutes until the end of the dance. Seeing a nearby chair, I collapsed onto it and sighed.

Suddenly the DJ announced that a slow dance song was up next. That got my attention. From my chair, I looked as far as I could from my seat with my deep blue eyes. I couldn't find that spiky blonde hair anywhere. The slow dance song started and I looked even harder.

Then to my right, I saw Roxas next to one of the most popular people in the school: Naminè. She was the vice president of the student council and was delicate, pretty, and nice. Everyone envied or liked her but so far, I pretty much ignored her. Until now...

Naminè lovingly placed her hands on Roxas's shoulders and then wrapped her arms around his neck. I then saw his hands land on her waist and they began to slow dance to the music.

I felt heartbroken. I felt as if my heart had shattered into a million pieces. But I had to keep watching. I needed to see if they...

Naminè leaned forward to Roxas until their faces were right in front of each other and she was just about to-

This was too much for me to bear. Me and Roxas were so close, he was always with me and always tried to get close to me. I fell for him easily. I was swept off my feet because of him. We never really dated but I thought that we had some kind of relationship. I thought he cared for me.

Getting on my feet, I ran right past Roxas into a nearby crowd then out of the gymnasium. His head quickly turned from Naminè to the sight of me running away with tears in my eyes until I disappeared into the crowd. I didn't dare look back since it was obvious that he would just get back to his moment.

I pushed the doors open and rushed to the outdoors with my eyes watering. Sitting down on the grass behind the gymnasium, I placed my head between my knees hiding my eyes from the sunset. And that's when the tears started to flow from my eyes.

**xXx**

**Ten minutes passed.**

My tears had stopped streaming from my eyes, but I was still sobbing. Even though I was sad and angry at what Roxas had done, I still cared for him. I laughed sadly at my forgiveness.

"It's a pretty sunset isn't it?" A voice murmured into my right ear.

My eyes shot open and I turned to my side. Roxas was sitting beside me looking out to the sunset. Then he turned to me with a sad smile. Blinking for a while, my face was still red from the tears that I had shed.

"What are you doing?" I cried out. "Weren't you having your 'moment' with Naminè?"

He shook his head and looked down. Roxas then came closer to me, but I backed away in confusion.

"R-Roxas... Why are you doing this?" I muttered.

"I like you Xion," he said with a solemn face. "Not Naminè."

My face became hot with anger and I slapped him on his cheek. He grasped his reddening cheek in shock looking at me with confused and desperate eyes. I shook my head furiously as tears burst through my eyes once again.

He backed away in hurt and guilt, hiding his eyes from my sight. That's when I leaned forward kissed him.

His eyes shot open In surprise but he eventually he calmed to wrap his arms around me, kissing me back.

And that's when I knew: he really did like me. He's not lying. But then... I still had my doubts. Why did he slow dance with Naminè in the first place?

I broke away from the lip lock and took a breath of fresh air. Tears were still falling from my eyes and I tightly hugged Roxas just to make sure that he really was all mine. In return, he placed his arms around me.

"Why are you crying?" he asked gently.

"I-I'm just really sorry," I sobbed. "I'm confused. But I'm happy you told me about your feelings." I hugged him even tighter.

He just smiled and rubbed my back trying to calm me down. After a minute or two, my sobbing ended and I sat there in his arms.

"Why..?" I murmured.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"I just don't get it. Why were you dancing with Naminè then?"

"It was a friendly gesture: I just thought that it was a friendly dance. I mean friends dance with their friends right?" he looked at me cluelessly.

I shook my head, sighing. But when he wasn't looking, I wore a secret smile.

"Roxas, slow dancing isnt a friendly dance! It's a romantic dance kind of thing!" I said.

Wow, I would have never thought that Roxas would be as dumb as his brother, Sora. I turned away in my embarrassment.

I sighed. "You didn't kiss her did you?" I asked with a frown.

"No," he paused. "I'm sorry I accepted the dance."

"Don't be..."I muttered, crossing my arms.

I felt his arms wrap around me once more. He laughed softly and I smiled.

"So you accept me?" he murmured into my ear.

"Y-yes..." I whispered.

Then his lips took mine.


End file.
